A Kanto Story: Cale's Journey
by Rohan89
Summary: Join Cale a 15 year old boy from Pallet as he journeys through the pokemon world as he tries to reach his dream of becoming a pokemon master.
1. Chapter 1

A Kanto Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any characters related to it, I only own the storyline and original characters

A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so please be kind. Well anyway I hope you enjoy it and I would some feed back so I can make the next chapters better

Chapter 1: A new beginning

It was a clear sky in Pallet Town on a warm Monday morning; Pidgey's and Spearows flocked together and flew overhead. It was just an ordinary day for the town except for this was a special day for a fifteen-year-old boy named Cale Summers. He was about to receive his first Pokemon from Professor Oak and start on his journey to become the world's greatest Pokemon master. Cale was starting late because his parents thought it would be better for him to attend the Pallet Town academy for upcoming trainers; he did very well there and graduated ahead of most of the others his own age.

'I can't believe I'm getting my first Pokemon today' the teen thought to himself as he walked down the main street towards the professor's laboratory 'but which one, hmm. Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle.' he continued, ignoring his surroundings

"Hey!" A feminine voice called out from in front of Cale who had had his head down. Cale looked up at the girl, she looked about the same age as him and her hair was long and brown with brown eyes that matched. She was average height and slim. She wore light faded blue jeans with a green top with floral patterns on it. "Aren't you Cale Summers from the academy."

"Yeah, Well I've graduated now." Cale replied, "Hey your Kassandra aren't you."

"I prefer to be called Kassie but at least you remember me" She smiled "Are you on your way to the prof's lab?"

"Yeah I am."

"Mind if I tag along? I'm heading there too."

"Yeah I don't mind." Kassie smiled and joined Cale. The two continued towards the professor's lab, which was still about ten minutes away.

Cale and Kassie were fairly quiet on their way there. Cale was still thinking about which Pokemon he would pick.

"So Cale, have you decided what Pokemon you want yet?" Kassie asked, breaking the silence between them.

"No, not yet. I'm sorta leaning towards Charmander. What about you?"

"I'm picking Bulbasaur, hands down." She replied sounding proud at her decision.

"Well then I guess I'll be taking the Charmander then."

When they arrived at the professor's laboratory, there was a huge crowd out the front. The crowd was mostly filled with reporters and a few towns' people. Cale frowned at this. He didn't really want to be made a public display of before he left. Kassie on the other hand, didn't mind this.

"Come on Cale." Kassie had picked up her pace hoping to get an interview.

"Nah, I think I'll go around the back."

"Oh, come on. This is nothing compared to our graduation. So don't be wuss." Kassie grabbed Cales arm and dragged him towards the lab. "Besides, there's no entrance in the back."

Cale just groaned and went along with his new friend.

To Kassie's disappointment the reporters had left just before the two teens had arrived at the gate, Cale on the other hand sighed in relief. They made their way up the steep pathway to the front door of the lab.

"Well we're here." Kassie said, "You wanna knock or should I?" Cale just looked at her blankly before knocking loudly on the door. It was a few moments before a young man answered the door. He looked in his late teens, early twenties. He wore a light green shirt with orange shorts; he had an orange headband just beneath his fringe.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Um, we're here for our pokemon." Kassie replied. A little sarcasm was in her voice.

"Oh yes of course. Sorry you're a little early." He answered sound a little stupid "Come on in." The young man led the way for the two. "My names Tracey by the way."

"I'm Kassie." She introduced herself "and this is Cale." As they walked through the hallway into a large room Cale was amazed with the many computers and technology in the one room.

"Ah there you are." A fairly familiar voice spoke. "I've been expecting you but you're a little early." An elderly man said with a smile

"Yeah, I was just too excited about this day that I couldn't wait professor, so I left early and bumped into Kassie on the way." Cale replied.

"Hmm, just as eager as Ash was not to mention your father." Professor Oak said with another slight smile. "Well let's not keep you waiting much longer. This way." He led the two into another large room. This one had several shelves with many red and white poke balls lined neatly in rows.

"Wow, who do these pokemon belong to professor?" Kassie asked in astonishment.

"We keep those that are sent here from every trainer that has received their first pokemon here. We keep them safe in storage until their trainer calls for them. Of course we let them out every now and then to feed them etc." Professor Oak stopped at small table, holding three poke balls on it.

"Here we have three pokemon for you to choose from, Bulbasaur, the grass type, Charmander, the fire type and Squirtle the water type. Think your decision over carefully."

"We've both decided before we came here professor. I'm choosing Charmander." Cale said proudly

"And I'm going with Bulbasaur."

"Ah, good choices you've made." The professor picked up two of the three poke balls and handed them to Kassie and Cale. "Open them and meet your new partners." Kassie was the first to do this. In a bright flash of white, Bulbasaur came out

"Bulba. (Huh?)" The small animal slowly opened its eyes cringing at the light.

"Hello Bulbasaur, I'm Kassie nice to meet you." She kneeled down to her pokemon

"Bulba, Bulbasaur! (Hello Kassie!)" It growled quietly.

"Guess it's my turn. Come on out Charmander." Cale called out his new pokemon. With another flash of white, the small lizard pokemon came out with the same reaction as Bulbasaur. "Hey Charmander I'm gonna be your trainer from now on, ok?"

"Char, Char. (Yeah, yeah.)" Charmander sighed. Cale exchanged glance with Kassie and the professor after seeing Charmanders reaction. The professor chuckled slightly

"Don't worry, just spend some time with it and you will soon be the best of friends." He reassured. After the pokemon were returned professor Oak explained everything about the gyms, contest halls and the battle frontier before the two headed out on their journey.

It was a good half hour before Cale and Kassie had left the professors lab. The sun had begun setting as they left Pallet and headed out onto the road.

"So…" Kassie started.

"So, what?" Cale replied, looking at her.

"You wanna travel together seeing we are heading the same way? It's okay if you don't want to."

"Yeah okay. It'd be great to have someone to talk to." Cale said with a smile.

"Great." she said, jumping with excitement. The two new friends made their way towards Viridian City. Who knows what adventures await these two trainers.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this. As said before please R&R as I would greatly appreciate feed back though nothing nasty.


	2. Chapter 2: Cale's First battle

A Kanto Story

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to pokemon blah, blah, blah u get the idea I only own the characters I've come up with such as Cale and Kassie.

Chapter 2: The First Day: Cale's First Battle 

As soon as the sun had begun to rise a Dodrio could be heard cawing all the way from Pallet, signally the start of a new day. Kassie wasn't awoken but however this woke Cale up and he wasn't too happy about it.

"Stupid bird," he mumbled as he got up and left the tent, squinting his eyes as the sun's rays glared, "stupid sun" he mumbled again as he slowly walked over to a nearby river stream. As he reached the stream he knelt down and filled his hands with some water and splashed it on his face, waking him up.

"Ah, that's better." He said, after pausing for a moment he reached for his Charmanders pokeball on his belt. "C'mon out Charmander." With a flash of white the small lizard was released.

"Char? (What now?)" Charmander let out a sigh and slowly walked away from Cale.

"H-hey! Where ya goin' Charmander?" Cale walked up to it stepping in its way. Cale sighed and kneeled down while looking at it. "You know you're gonna have to get used to me soon Charmander. I know you don't like me much at the moment but as the professor said give it a little time."

The little pokemon sighed again "Char, Char (alright)" before looking up at its trainer.

"Ok, lets head back to the camp, I've got something for you." Cale got back up, still looking at the pokemon. "You want to stay out for a bit?" Charmander nodded in response and followed Cale as he went back to the camp.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for a couple of hours," A voice sounded from behind Cale, startling him. He turned to see Kassie still in her pyjamas.

"Really? Aren't you up a little early anyway?" He responded unthoughtfully.

"It's nine o'clock!" She started to become irritated. "Where have you been?" She asked slightly more calmly.

"I went to the river after the Malloy's stupid Dodrio woke me up." Cale replied referring to a neighbour in Pallet "And had a talk with Charmander."

"Okay then, you could've told me. I thought you went and ditched me." She said, returning to her normal self. "Wait a minute, you can actually hear it?"

"Yes of course I can, it's that bloody loud, anyway I didn't want to wake you. I've had bad experience waking girls up." He laughed slightly.

The two sat around for a couple of hours eating breakfast before actually preparing to be on their way. During this time Cale pulled out a small scarf from his backpack and wrapped it around Charmander's neck. It was an orangey-yellow colour and blended well with Charmanders skin. It seemed to have enjoyed it, as it hadn't taken it off since it received it.

"Gee look at the time." Cale said looking at his watch. "You need to wake up earlier you know."

"Shut up. I'll get up when I'm ready." Kassie retorted before she looked at her watch. She was surprised as she noticed that the time was 12:22pm "Oh, you're right we've lost half the day, sorry." Kassie quickly got up and began packing her things.

The two left not long after Kassie had finished. They were wandering around for a couple hours before she began groaning.

"Ohhh… this is boring, how much longer 'til we reach Viridian?"

"Not much longer…." Cale said sounding annoyed. He stopped suddenly, also stopping Kassie.

"What is it?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what? That rustling in the grass?"

"Yeah, follow me." Cale moved a few feet before he saw a pair of small brown and white birds digging into the ground with their beaks. "Pidgeys!!!" Cale shouted out in excitement. Unfortunately he startled the small birds and they flew off.

"Great, Mr. Pokemon master." Kassie said sarcastically "next time be a little quieter" she continued on towards Viridian

"Hey you!" A voice from behind the two teens spoke out. Cale and Kassie turned to see who it was. Standing there was a young boy no older than twelve. He wore pale blue shorts with a yellowish shirt.

"Can we help you?" Kassie asked the boy

"Yeah you can. Battle with me." He demanded.

"Excuse me?" Kassie said sounding shocked at the boy's rudeness

"I want a battle. I can't explain it any easier." He was starting to get sarcastic now. Kassie was getting furious at this kid. She just wanted to show him his place.

"I'll battle you kid." Cale stepped up with a smirk on his face.

"You? Hah! No way I saw you and the Pidgeys before. I'm not gonna battle anyone who can't even catch one of the easiest pokemon around.

"You don't get a say in this kid." Cale reached behind him and grabbed Charmanders pokeball from his belt and threw the ball in front of him. With a flash of white the small orange lizard came out

"Char…Char. (I'm ready)" Charmander took its position staring down the young boy awaiting him to release his pokemon.

"Charmander huh? Maybe you won't be too bad after all. Go Rattata!" He threw his pokeball in front of him and out came a small purple rat barring its fangs.

"Rattata… (Bring it)" The soft fur on the small pokemon appeared to be raised in excitement. The two pokemon stared each other down.

"Who gets the first move kid?" Cale asked with a smug look on his face. The kid just glared back at him.

"You can for all I care."

"Fine Charmander, scratch attack!" Cale ordered, the small pokemon charged towards the opponent with its arm raised.

"Rattata! Dodge now. Counter with tackle!" Rattata had nimbly dodged Charmanders attack and countered with a tackle. Charmander was knocked to the ground but quickly got up

"Lucky shot." Cale said under his breath. "Alright Charmander use ember!" Charmander opened its mouth and spat out several balls of flames at the purple pokemon. The flames hit Rattata and gave it a serious burn; the pokemon was cringing in pain now but was unwilling to give up.

"Rattata! Get up now! If you can't beat this noob then you don't wanna know what will happen." Kassie overheard this and was immediately disgusted.

"Why are you being so cruel to Rattata?" She asked "It's giving everything it has and you're demanding more"

"Why do you care about the way I treat this worthless creature?" The boy retorted. Kassie just stood there in shock.

"Charmander return." Cale held up his pokeball and called Charmander back. "She's right. You shouldn't even be a trainer kid.

"What are you doing? This fight is not over!" The boy started having a tantrum.

"Go home kid and come back when you know a few things about pokemon and battling. Cale and Kassie picked up their backpacks and walked away leaving the boy sobbing on the ground.

After the two had walked far enough away from that abusive trainer, Kassie spoke out

"I can't believe that kid. Treating that poor Rattata that way. Do you think we should report him to the police?" Cale just shook his head

"Nah, there's not much point because he'll just do it again and again. It's just something he'll have to learn. Hey look." Cale pointed ahead of him

"What?" Kassie looked ahead but couldn't really see anything despite the fact that what Cale was pointing at was straight ahead.

"It's Viridian city. I'll race ya there if ya want." Kassie just looked at Cale

"You go ahead I'm not doing any unnecessary running." She said

"Come on."

"For the last time no!" She shouted out. Cale stepped back in a shock.

"Jeez you're scary when you yell." He said chuckling. Kassie started laughing as well.

"Well don't make me yell then." The two continued walking and before they knew it they had finally reached Viridian city.

A/N: Hey guys this is the second chapter I hope you like it. I tried my best with the battle scene but I don't think it's very good but anyway please R&R.


End file.
